Sweet Diversion
by Varity Sinning
Summary: Severus and Lucius wait to hear back about the Dark Lord's success on killing the Potter brat. Lucius desires nothing more than to shift Severus' attention. Slash M- to be safe. Fic written for Jenea.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Author's Note- This fic is a gift...I can't give you a blood replenishing potion, the best I can do is trashy-slashy-Snape.**

**Date Modified- 28/01/10**

**Sweet Diversion**

**~*~**

The room was largely empty save two young men. The well formed blond looked up from the paper to the restless raven pacing the room. "The Dark Lord will change everything, the New Wizarding Order is upon us." Wanting to soothe and failing. "I am assured that the war will be quick, it will be beautiful." The young Malfoy clenched his fist eager to take hold of the success that was surely at hand.

The hawkish fellow considered his companion carefully. "I certainly hope so Lucius, I don't mind saying that I dislike waiting for news."

Lucius stood and approached, "Severus you are highly skilled, you are important and not to be wasted in routine scouting and other menial tasks." Lucius took Severus' hand and spoke against it. "You under-value yourself, you always have. It is high time that you realize that you are not a lesser." Lucius sucked each finely moulded fingertip in-between luscious lips. Lucius hold Severus' palm to his lips and slid his other hand into layers of black.

"Lucius, I can't." Severus pulled away. "I can't feel that way about anyone..." _else._ "You have Cissa, she thinks that you love her."

The smooth arrogant features carried a derisive set, flapping a hand dismissively. "I need an heir, you know that. I'll be a good husband to her but I think she knows where my passions lay." Lucius cupped Severus and kissed him seductively.

"No Lucius, I can't." Severus pulled away and returned to the window.

Lucius began shrieking, "it's because of her isn't it? ISN'T IT!" Lucius threw the Prophet at Severus impotently where it scattered harum-scarum without making the slightest impact. His words came out nasty and bitter, "disgusting mudblood. If I were the Dark Lord she'd be the..." Lucius stopped mid-flow as Severus' wand pressing into his throat.

Cold furry etched his words, "Watch your mouth Lucius, before I hex it off your face." Cocking an eyebrow in challenge, Severus waited to see if Lucius would rise to the bait.

Sullen Lucius returned to his chair and Accioed his paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Date Modified- 28/01/10 **

**Sweet Diversion**

**~*~**

Severus was lit up when Lucius stepped from the floo. "Severus?" Lucius looked at Severus who wore his tragedy so beautifully. Severus did not speak, only held up a hand to quit the conversation before it got started. Possessed of an overweening sense of entitlement Lucius walked over to the decanter and poured some of the honey-coloured spirit for himself.

They sat in utter silence, Lucius watched as Severus downed finger after finger of the fiery brew. "I think it is time you stopped Severus. I enjoy floating in my fire whisky as much as the next man, but you my friend are threatening to float away." Bravely Lucius took Severus glass and decanter into the tiny kitchen. Severus stood swaying on his feet, fists raised when Lucius returned. "Muggle duelling, what is this some sort of homage for..." Severus swung drunkenly. "Severus, get a hold on yourself." The mourning drunk swung dangerously close to Lucius' head. Severus had snagged a bit of Lucius' hair. "You son-of-a-bitch." Lucius yelped.

"Faggot, don't you fucking talk about my Mum like that." Severus swung catching Lucius in the shoulder.

Lucius had enough of Severus' lopsided swings and tackled him. Pinning Severus' arms to his sides Lucius struggled to keep hold of the struggling man. Nose to nose with him, Lucius chuckled. "Sweet raven." Drawing a deep lusty breath. "I had wanted you under me ever since you were sorted, it had been everything I could to keep from petting your hair." Lucius bared his teeth possessively. "Being miserable isn't going to do you any good." Dipping his head, the blond nipped Severus' neck. He ceased fighting. Lucius had at least a stone on Severus, he was probably burdening Snape. Lucius slid off his chest, brushing the hair off the man's brow Lucius cooed. "I can see you are upset, allow me to give you some comfort. I'd do anything to take the pain away."

Lucius' words grew rampant in Snape's brain, clouding his remaining reason. Severus pressed his lips together mentally cursing himself for his weakness.

Smiling, "let us go. You need atmosphere." Lucius pulled Severus to his feet. "If you need to barf please do it now." Snape declined and they disapparated together.

**~*~**

**Author's Note Yumm!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Date Modified- 28/01/10**

**Sweet Diversion**

**~*~**

Upon arriving at Malfoy Manor, Severus went down hard on a knee and vomited. Lucius shook his head in grim amusement. "Up you get Severus and I'll get you cleaned up. No Severus, put your wand down; drunk people should keep their wands in their pockets.

Lord Malfoy tugged, prodded, and very nearly carried the Half-blood Prince inside. Narcissa met them in the entry as he pulled their cloaks off, thrusting into a waiting house elf's hands. Narcissa looked as though she was about to ask all sorts of tedious questions. "Not now Narcissa, go redecorate your wardrobe or something." She was on the verge of protesting, "I will be entertaining Severus in the drawing room, his is not well and we will not be disturbed."

The Lady of the house huffed, "I'm not a house elf Lucius." But he gave her a hard look for her trouble and ushered Severus into the delicately furnished room. In the low-light the silver and green silk wall fabric shimmered. Lucius quickly warded the room against sound or intrusion.

"I need a drink." Severus moaned.

"Nonsense, you have one more and you'll be incapable." Severus smirked at his eager host. "Don't be like that. Would you like top or bottom?" Malfoy wagged his perfectly trimmed eyebrows over glittering eyes.

"Top, you pansy." Severus began laughing and almost fell over in his hilarity. "It's a good thing you have lips like a witch Malfoy."

Taking the opening Lucius used his lips to good affect on Severus' lips and neck. His fingers darted from button to button as he undressed his companion and led him to the settee.

~*~

The fire blazed as the two men lay together Lucius tenderly stroked the sleeping Severus. "Sweet Prince, you love so fierce; if you could but love me." Planting kisses along his shoulder. "I would make you mine if I could." Lucius could feel his friend shifting into wakefulness. Summoning a phial of Sober-up from the bar he held it to Severus lips. "Drink, you'll feel better for it."

"I'd feel better for a lot of things." Severus drank the concoction and sighed with relief. Looking down his nose at the glowing blond Severus says thoughtfully, "you know Malfoy, it's a shame you don't have a pair of knockers." Shaking his head to rid himself of the mental image. "This has already been weird enough, I need to go." Malfoy's lips moved silkily across Severus'. "Give my love to Cissa."

Thoroughly put-out at the thought of his wife, Lucius groaned. "You can have her just as long as I can have you."

Shrugging good-naturedly, "I'll think about it."

**~*~**

**Author's Note I hope the three-part trashy-slashy fic cheered you up Jenea.**


End file.
